


Point Of No Return

by Louise_de_la_Valliere, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, WTF_Starbucks_Team_3lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_de_la_Valliere/pseuds/Louise_de_la_Valliere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Май жаркий, напоенный ароматом яблонь, цветущих за окном; Баки и Стиву лет по пятнадцать, не больше, и за одно-единственное мгновение – за одно движение ресниц вниз-вверх – жизнь Баки переворачивается с ног на голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Of No Return

Осознание приходит в момент – этот миг Баки запоминает до мельчайших подробностей.  
Май жаркий, напоенный ароматом яблонь, цветущих за окном; Баки и Стиву лет по пятнадцать, не больше, и за одно-единственное мгновение – за одно движение ресниц вниз-вверх – жизнь Баки переворачивается с ног на голову. Тем утром, тихим и полусонным, он устраивается прямо на полу, положив под затылок подушку. В воздухе пляшут пылинки, на потолке – солнечный зайчик; это отпечатается в памяти Баки на долгие годы. Стив лежит рядом, опираясь на свою подушку локтями и грудью, болтает босыми ногами; теплые лучи солнца ползут по комнате и мягко озаряют его золотистым светом, играют бликами в волосах. Он не отводит взгляд от книги, раскрытой перед ним – что-то жутко увлекательное, про приключения, сокровища, тайны и месть, но Баки совсем не рвется прочесть сам – Стив расскажет потом куда интереснее. Или попросит почитать себе вслух. Он делает так иногда, Баки ворчит – для виду, конечно. Ему совсем не сложно, а у Стива каждый раз загораются глаза: он любит слушать, но начинает задыхаться в кашле, когда сам пытается читать чуть громче, чем позволяет его астма.  
От света, попадающего в глаза, Стив слегка жмурится и сдвигается в сторону. Баки, повернув голову, смотрит на него и не знает пока, что каждая деталь: тень от длинных ресниц на щеке, белесый след от зубов на нижней губе, распахнутый ворот мягкой старой рубашки, каждое мгновение этого утра, тягучего и теплого, как густой янтарный мед – навсегда останутся с ним. Он, приподнявшись на локте, тянется к Стиву почти бездумно, касается его светлых волос, кончиками пальцев скользнув за ухом, Стив забавно морщит нос от щекотки, и смешок застревает у Баки в горле.  
Он замирает так, не отводит руку, и когда Стив все-таки поднимает глаза от строчек, кажется, что он подается ближе, подчиняясь движению чужой ладони. Поворачивается к нему лицом, и Баки чувствует его горячее дыхание на своей коже, то, как двигаются его губы; все это чересчур похоже на недавний поцелуй с Мэгги Райли, отчего Баки мгновенно бросает в странную дрожь.  
– Что? – спрашивает Стив, улыбнувшись. Он чуть склоняет набок голову – старая детская привычка – и повторяет с любопытством: – Что, Бак?  
Баки молча выпутывает из светлых прядей маленькое белое перышко.  
– Вот, – он показывает его, зажав в пальцах, Стив щурится, приглядываясь. – Перо. Откуда бы ему взяться?  
Говорить отчего-то тяжело, в горле пересыхает, и уголки губ, растянутых в добродушной усмешке, подрагивают.  
– Наверное, из подушки, – пожимает плечами Стив, улыбается снова: – Спасибо, Баки.  
– Обращайся, – отвечает тот, снова опускаясь на пол.  
При этих словах Баки мог бы протянуть руку, привычным жестом взъерошить ему волосы на макушке – и так хотел бы, что ладонь даже покалывает от желания прикоснуться – но первый раз в жизни не решается это сделать.

* * *

С того дня он не знает ни минуты покоя. Чувство, не имеющее права на название, – словно наваждение, от которого не избавиться, как ни старайся, словно болезнь, которая пустила корни слишком глубоко и давно переросла в хроническую. Настолько давно, что теперь кажется, будто оно всегда было с ним. Баки на самом деле уверен, что болен ненормально. Постыдно. Он часто думает: каково было бы поцеловать Стива? так же сладко, как Мэгги? как будет ощущаться его кожа, если запустить ладонь ему под рубашку? а если?.. – и каждый раз злится на себя за эти мысли, и не может не думать снова, не может справиться с собой.  
А Стив улыбается ему светло и радостно. Улыбался бы он, узнав, что Баки вовсе не такой хороший парень, каким его все считают? Улыбался бы, узнав, что лучший друг в его присутствии почти теряет голову от нежности, от желания, смутного и горячего? Баки более чем убежден, что нет; иногда он словно наяву видит, как гаснет улыбка Стива, как выражение его лица становится холодным и отстраненным, – и внутренне содрогается от омерзения к себе. Это не может быть правильным, мысленно повторяет Баки с ожесточением. Как угодно, только не правильно. Со Стивом так нельзя. Стив никогда не должен об этом узнать, потому что Баки не может потерять его дружбу и не сумеет вынести презрения в родных глазах.

Стив ни о чем не подозревает; его улыбка по-прежнему светла и безмятежна, его радость при виде Баки – чиста и искренна. Стив рисует его так же часто, как раньше, усаживает перед собой, прикипает к нему внимательным взглядом. Только теперь, когда он кладет узкую белую ладонь на колено Баки, заставляя не шевелиться, Баки чувствует, что в животе разливается тепло, и пытается не смотреть на губы Стива. Получается плохо. Никогда ему не было так неловко рядом со Стивом – да и ни с кем вообще. Неловко и до ужаса жарко; в жар его бросает как-то в июле того года, когда Стиву исполняется восемнадцать и он по-прежнему остается на голову ниже Баки. Стив ночует у него, пока миссис Роджерс на дежурстве в больнице. Привычное с детства, в общем-то, дело; они болтают в его комнате с самого вечера, тихонько, чтобы не мешать родителям Баки, и умолкают, когда полотно неба с яркими точками звезд уже начинает светлеть. Кровать у Баки одна, неширокая, старенькая, чуть поскрипывающая; они лежат очень близко друг к другу, и Стив, засыпая, прижимается к нему неосознанно, как будто тепла ищет. Баки, выждав несколько минут, которые кажутся вечностью, выбирается из постели осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, укладывается прямо на полу и только тогда забывается коротким неясным сном.  
– Ну и зачем это, Бак, – говорит Стив наутро, потирая глаза. – Мог попросить, я бы подвинулся.  
Баки фыркает добродушно и, потянувшись всем телом, заводит руки за голову. Открытое окно со звоном захлопывается под порывом ветра.  
– Слишком жарко, Стиви, – просто отвечает он. – Здесь прохладнее.

Июль в тот год и правда очень жаркий, раскаленный, город не успевает остыть за ночь, и в воздухе – горячая пыльная взвесь. Стив кашляет чаще обычного, приступы астмы – страшнее, длиннее, и тянут за собой ворох новых болезней. Мама Стива чуть не плачет, встретив Баки как-то вечером на пороге квартиры, бессильно опускает руки, стискивая в пальцах влажную марлевую ткань, и капли воды срываются вниз. Она не здоровается даже – тихая, неизменно вежливая миссис Роджерс – глухим, полным слез голосом говорит, что Стив заболел и никуда сегодня не сможет пойти. От ее слов в груди неукротимо поднимается страх. Она едва на ногах стоит от усталости, похудевшая и почти прозрачная под темной шалью, накинутой на плечи. Баки наблюдает, как пятна от воды проступают на дощатом полу, уверенно забирает тряпицу у нее из рук и мягко, но настойчиво отправляет спать.  
– Я пригляжу за Стивом, – говорит он, снимая пиджак и закатывая рукава белоснежной сорочки; он собирался сегодня затащить Стива на площадку с яркими огнями и грохотом музыки, с танцующими парочками и девушками в пышных юбках. Вместо этого вечер принес мертвую тишину квартиры и привычный до тошноты запах лекарств; это неправильно, неправильно, _неправильно_.  
– Не волнуйтесь, – произносит Баки, держа миссис Роджерс под руку, когда она чуть оступается, и какая, право, глупость, разве может она не волноваться; но ведь он должен что-то сказать, успокоить ее. – Отдохните, я посижу с ним.  
Ему это не впервой; Стив иногда в шутку говорит, что со своим опытом по уходу за вечно больным другом Баки может с легкостью работать врачом. Обычно они смеются, хотя ни одному из них не смешно; обычно в этот момент Баки держит Стива за руку и считает его вдохи и выдохи, потому что у Стива снова приступ.  
Баки не слушает возражений матери Стива, и тогда она сдается.  
– Лекарство я ему дала час назад, до утра нужно только…  
– Сбивать температуру и дать воды, когда он проснется, – кивает Баки.  
Миссис Роджерс смотрит на него с теплотой.  
– Спасибо, Баки, – говорит она с искренней благодарностью и, прежде чем уйти к себе, целует его в лоб. Ей приходится подняться на цыпочки: она такая же маленькая и такая же хрупкая, как ее сын. В горле комом встает нежность, и Баки с трудом удается вдохнуть.  
Стив спит в своей комнате, маленькой и полутемной. Окна распахнуты в надежде на вечернюю прохладу, но с улицы еще идет удушливый жар. Стив – с бледным до синевы лицом и яркими обметанными губами; Баки пугается в первую секунду, но тут же улавливает звук его хрипловатого дыхания и слегка успокаивается. Он усаживается рядом, подтащив к кровати стул. Спинка жесткая, и сиденье не слишком-то удобное, но Баки вполне серьезно настроен провести так всю ночь.  
На полу стоит таз с прохладной водой; Баки опускает туда марлю, выжимает и склоняется над изголовьем кровати. Стив хоть и бледен, но горячий, словно печка, воротник его рубахи намок от пота, а одеяло комком валяется в ногах. Сон его неспокоен, Стив мечется на постели и шепчет; он частенько начинает разговаривать бессвязно и негромко, стоит лишь подняться температуре. Баки отводит с его лба взмокшие, потемневшие волосы и кладет влажную ткань. Стив бормочет что-то невнятное, вскидывает руку к лицу и тут же ловит пальцы Баки своими, теплыми и неожиданно сильными.  
Стив болеет слишком часто, и каждая простуда может стать для него последней – из-за слабого сердца, из-за пораженных астмой легких. Баки никогда не говорит об этом, но так же, как и Сара Роджерс, до дрожи в коленях боится, что однажды какая-нибудь очередная болезнь Стива убьет. Никогда не показывает, насколько ему страшно каждый раз, когда Стив начинает хватать губами воздух и бледнеет, когда начинает бредить от жара. Баки шутит, треплет его по волосам, сердится не всерьез, изо всех сил пытается отвлечь – и его, и себя. Страх – непростительная слабость, поддаваться которой он не должен ни в коем случае, чтобы Стив не почувствовал с ним себя по-настоящему беспомощным.  
Единственная слабость, которую он может себе позволить: наклонившись, коснуться губами его горячих пальцев, мимолетно, почти незаметно, пока Стив в полузабытьи, пока не сознает ничего толком. Это нечестно, но лихорадка пытается украсть Стива у него, а он – как может – пытается украсть Стива у лихорадки.  
Стив успокаивается к утру: спадает жар, больше нет нужды обтирать Стиву лицо и шею прохладной тканью. Баки просто сидит, откинувшись на стуле, прислушивается к неровному дыханию друга и ощущает, как тянет болью под ребрами каждый раз, стоит тому только закашляться.  
Стив просыпается после короткого, но крепкого сна, и комнату уже заливает ласковое утреннее солнце.  
– Привет, – сипло говорит он, пытаясь сесть в кровати; Баки, так и не сомкнувший глаз этой ночью, помогает ему устроить подушку за спиной. – Я не слышал, когда ты пришел.  
– Да, ты был немного занят, – отвечает Баки, – пытался избавиться разом и от танцев в субботу, и от моего общества.  
Он тянется за стаканом с водой, отдает его Стиву. И продолжает говорить что-то в шутку, стараясь звучать легко, но облегчения не чувствует: напряжение все еще не отпускает его, и усталость внезапно наваливается на плечи. Он сам не замечает, как замолкает на полуслове, запустив пальцы в растрепавшиеся за бессонную ночь волосы.  
Стив, конечно, понимает.  
– Послушай, – серьезно начинает он, – что насчет следующей субботы?

* * *

– Настоящий конкурс, Бак, нет, ты представляешь? – с жаром говорит Стив. – Он отобрал четыре мои работы на этот конкурс!  
Пожалуй, такую искреннюю радость Баки видит на его лице впервые за многие месяцы. Впервые после смерти миссис Роджерс. Он весь светится сейчас, обычно спокойный и тихий Стив. Не улыбнуться в ответ ему невозможно, и Баки, ухмыльнувшись широко, взлохмачивает ладонью светловолосую макушку.  
– А я помню времена, когда ты даже мне не показывал, что рисуешь.  
– Мне было лет десять, – насмешливо фыркает Стив, пихнув его локтем.  
– Я тогда, между прочим, обижался, – в тон ему отзывается Баки. – Но конкурс – это действительно здорово. Я чертовски рад за тебя, дружище!  
Стив смеется заразительно, и Баки обнимает его, закинув руку ему на плечи, подтащив к себе чуть ближе, может, чем позволено. Но они шагают домой бок о бок, Стив счастливо улыбается, подставляя лицо последним теплым лучам осеннего солнца.  
Услышав хриплый голос позади, он не останавливается сразу – только потом понимает, что это окликнули Баки, когда тот застывает и оборачивается. Ладонь с плеча Стива он не убирает, лишь сжимает сильней.  
– Эй, Барнс.  
– Кто это? – спрашивает Стив. Баки, почти не разжимая губ, отвечает:  
– Миллер, – и добавляет громче: – Чего тебе?  
Фрэнк Миллер. Самодовольный хлыщ, стоит, прислонившись спиной к стене и засунув руки в карманы. У него к Баки давний счет: одна девчонка еще в старшей школе предпочла Баки Фрэнку и на выпускном ушла танцевать с ним, а Миллера потом за провал на смех подняли. Вот и не любит он Баки с тех самых пор. Миллер вообще на редкость задиристый парень: все крупные драки в округе – непременно с его участием, а к Баки он цепляется обязательно, случись им где-то пересечься. Прицепится даже сейчас, думает Баки, вздыхая, и не ошибается.  
– Мне казалось, ты у нас по девочкам, – неприятно скалится Фрэнк, отлепившись от стены. – Сходил бы в бар у доков, там явно парни покрепче будут, чем твой приятель.  
Стив открывает рот, а Баки чувствует себя так, будто его только что ударили по голове.  
– А ты, видимо, в этом деле хорошо разбираешься, – говорит он с трудом, ощущая, как поднимается в груди бешенство и ужас – при мысли о том, что Фрэнк действительно мог _заметить_. От Стива он отходит почти сразу, шагнув вперед, сжав мигом вспотевшие ладони; Стив молчит, вопреки обыкновению. Баки подумает об этом позже.  
– Да нет, просто вы таскаетесь друг за другом, как гребаные педики, – выплевывает Фрэнк, и тогда Баки бросается вперед, не услышав окрика сзади.  
Кулак впечатывается в чужое лицо с хрустом, разбивает издевательскую ухмылку в кровь. Ответный удар не заставляет себя ждать, расплывается белой вспышкой перед глазами; теплая кровь течет из носа по губам и подбородку, оставляя металлический привкус во рту. Правую руку с содранной на костяшках кожей без промедления начинает саднить, и от этого почему-то сильнее накатывает злость. Баки встряхивает кистью, размахивается еще раз и снова бьет, резко и уверенно, с такой силой, что Фрэнк всем корпусом разворачивается в сторону. От третьего удара его удерживает Стив, обхватив пальцами запястье. Он дышит так же тяжело, как Баки, хоть и не кидался в драку, слава богу, с него бы сталось.  
Фрэнк осторожно трогает разбитый рот, повернувшись к ним лицом и шагнув ближе. Стив крепче сжимает свою ладонь на руке у Баки.  
– Недомерки, – Фрэнк сплевывает кровь себе под ноги, морщится и вдруг усмехается, недобро взглянув на них. – Вы еще прямо здесь лизаться начните, тогда точно тумаками не отделаетесь.  
– Вали отсюда, Миллер, пока мы твою задницу в мусорный бак не засунули, – цедит Баки сквозь зубы и показательно вскидывает кулак. Фрэнк ухмыляется.  
– В мусорных баках, – многозначительно тянет он, – потом и находят таких, как вы.  
Теперь удерживать приходится уже рванувшегося вперед Стива; Баки ловит его за предплечье, несильно, но крепко. Связываться с Фрэнком себе дороже: на другом конце улицы показывается один из его вечно пьяных дружков, которые всегда готовы намять кому-нибудь кости, и подставляться будет непростительной глупостью. Тем более нельзя втягивать в это Стива.  
– Вымой себе рот с мылом и научись думать, прежде чем говорить, – зло говорит Стив, чуть отодвигаясь в сторону, и Баки понимает мгновенно, без возражений отпускает его руку. Только теперь заметив, что на рубашку из носа капает кровью, он ладонью утирает ее и едва слышно чертыхается. Стив встревоженно косится на него, разом растеряв свою воинственность, а Фрэнк мрачно и пытливо за ними наблюдает. В драку он больше не лезет.  
Можно считать, что в этот раз им повезло: они расходятся быстро и без особых потерь. Слишком часто Баки и Стиву приходилось возвращаться домой в более потрепанном состоянии, залитыми кровью, в синяках, прихрамывающими, но даже тогда они шумно болтали, смеялись, морщась от боли в ребрах и пытаясь приободрить друг друга. Однако сегодня между ними тяжелое молчание, а Стив отчего-то очень бледен.

Они никогда об этом не заговаривают.

* * *

Перед ним – груды кирпича, столбы густой пыли, забивающей легкие. Языков пламени уже нет, лишь тянет темнеющим дымом от руин. Черные провалы окон в уцелевших стенах кажутся пустыми глазницами, страшными, жуткими, и на них невозможно не смотреть, хотя внутри при этом все сжимается. Голоса стихают в отдалении, лишь играет еще, сбиваясь и хрипя, граммофон на первом этаже, коверкает какую-то старую мелодию.  
Баки видит свои руки, которыми осторожно касается стены. На пальцах остается красноватая кирпичная пыль. Под ногами у него хрустко разламываются осколки стекла, осыпавшегося из оконных рам. И больше нет звуков, ничего нет. Никого нет, он это откуда-то точно знает. Лестница на второй этаж неизвестно почему устояла, правда, чуть скосившись в сторону. Можно рискнуть, осторожно шагнув на ставшие неровными ступени, чтобы заглянуть туда, найти знакомую комнату, увидеть человека, не успевшего покинуть ее, и...  
...и Баки просыпается, с трудом втягивая воздух приоткрытым ртом, дрожа, пытаясь успокоить взбесившийся пульс, долго всматривается в предрассветную мглу. Страх острым ножом впивается ему между ребер и остается там надолго.

Первые недели Баки умудряется писать длинные послания. Получается слегка сумбурно, пусть и искренне, но все же из них двоих именно Стив всегда гораздо лучше переносил свои мысли на бумагу. Баки не отступает; возможно, это – попытка хоть как-то возместить их скомканное, неловкое прощание.  
Потом на пространные письма перестает хватать времени. Он каждый раз засыпает, размышляя о том, что еще расскажет Стиву, чуть позже, но потом не успевает черкнуть и пару строк. В какой-то момент не остается сил и желания, и он, устало потирая переносицу, убирает подальше небольшой карандаш. Чернила закончились давно. Может быть, это к лучшему. Ведь все, что Баки хочет написать теперь – _я скучаю по тебе, мне тебя не хватает, я вернусь, жди меня, без тебя мне плохо, я только сейчас понял насколько; как хорошо, что тебя здесь нет, ты никогда не должен сюда попасть. Стив._ Он рвет желтоватый листок бумаги в своих руках, потому что хочет написать слишком много и не хочет писать вовсе. Он никогда не стал бы рассказывать о творящемся здесь, за ломаной линией, которая разом отрезала их от другого мира. Но без всего этого он может вывести карандашом только _Стив_ , потому что ему нечеловечески, непостижимо больно.  
Баки не привыкает, к подобному – невозможно, хотя Дернье и утверждает обратное.  
– À la guerre comme à la guerre, – как-то вечером приговаривает Дернье, начищая винтовку. В повисшем молчании приподнимает ее, удерживая перед собой на вытянутых руках, словно любуется старой боевой подругой. Эта подруга с утра испортила немало немецких мундиров, а Жак все пытался подсчитать точное количество, сбивался и начинал заново. Баки, оказавшегося с ним рядом, каждый раз начинало мутить.  
– Здесь, сержант, – говорит Дернье по-английски, с ужасным акцентом и совершенно невыносимым произношением в нос, – к этому быстро привыкаешь.  
Он улыбается и смотрит на Баки в упор, и Баки страшно от этого взгляда: улыбка не касается глаз, только трогает уголки рта. Дернье – жизнерадостный остряк, смеющийся в разгар схватки, – на фронте с сорокового и многое успел за три года повидать. Война въелась в него – смела с лица настоящую улыбку, проложила горькие складки у губ, заставила день и ночь сжимать оружие в руках до белеющих костяшек. Он улыбается, а взгляд у него потерянный и пустой, словно он сам не верит своим словам; Баки не верит тоже.  
Здесь так улыбается каждый.  
Баки снова чувствует подкатывающую к горлу тошноту и, рывком поднявшись на ноги, несмотря на ужасную усталость, выходит из палатки. Прохладный воздух снаружи не дает облегчения; впрочем, облегчения Баки и не ждет – хотя отчаянно желает.  
Он не уверен, сможет ли что-нибудь вообще снять с него эту тяжесть теперь.  
Быстро опустившиеся сумерки приносят с собой выстуженный ветер; он режет глаза, пробирается за пазуху, вызывая дрожь во всем теле. Баки упрямо остается стоять на месте, ежась от холода. За спиной хрустит ветка, и он, вздрогнув от неожиданности, оборачивается. Это подходит Джонс. Он сам сжимает в зубах папиросу и протягивает Баки портсигар на раскрытой ладони:  
– Угощайся, Барнс.  
Баки медлит: он не курил лет пять или больше, бросил, но предложенное берет с молчаливой благодарностью. Прикурить удается не с первого раза, огонек слабый, его приходится заслонять от порывов ветра, и Баки обжигает ладонь. Джонс похлопывает его по плечу ободряюще, все так же не нарушает молчания и возвращается к палатке, оставляя его в одиночестве. Баки прикрывает глаза. Затянувшись, чуть не заходится кашлем; его пальцы, подносящие папиросу к губам, слегка подрагивают. _Привыкнуть невозможно._  
Кровь, боль, грязь, выматывающий марш-бросок ночью и полчаса сна в удушающе жаркий день, приклад винтовки, которая наливается тяжестью в его руках, шум и грохот, мертвенная тишина, запах пороха, не смываемый с рук. _Как хорошо, что тебя здесь нет. Я бы не выдержал. Стиви, я бы не выдержал. Я должен сказать тебе кое-что, если… когда вернусь. И я это сделаю. Я вернусь. Стив._  
За долгие месяцы из дома не приходит ни одного письма, и он теряет счет дням. Не вспоминает даже, какой сейчас месяц. Они идут нескончаемой вереницей, неразличимой для смертельно уставшего человека. Память о доме слаба, прошлое тускнеет, покрытое густой пленкой пыли, голос Стива начинает забываться. Этого нельзя допустить, и Баки старается в мыслях восстановить мельчайшие подробности их с детства общей жизни. Что-то, за что можно было бы держаться. Чувство, которое мучило Баки годами, незаметно обращается из боли, горечи и проклятия в единственную радость для него. Дает тепло, которого так не хватает среди этого холода, сковывающего все внутри. Дает надежду – маленькую, но крепкую, принуждающую раз за разом подниматься.  
Только по ночам, спокойным, наполненным хрупкой тишиной, готовой вот-вот прорваться ревом орудий, он не может уснуть, думая о том, что из Бруклина известий по-прежнему нет.  
Теперь уже Баки _боится_ написать сам. Молчание в ответ будет слишком привычным, хотя и не менее тревожным, но если он все-таки получит письмо, только с другим, чужим почерком?..  
Он решается в конце концов, и лист с теснящимися мелкими строчками – довольно приличный даже, плотный, ровно обрезанный по краям, – свернувшись в несколько раз, лежит у него в нагрудном кармане. Почта уходит нерегулярно, но сегодня ему везет, Баки успевает отправить свое последнее письмо.  
Несколько часов спустя в огненном котле у Аццано он забывает, о чем писал.

* * *

Баки открывает глаза медленно. С надеждой, что на этот раз не проснулся. Или проснулся не там. Где угодно, только не снова в холодном подвале – настолько холодном, что промораживает, кажется, до костей, и даже полоска слабого света ощущается ледяной. Но он все-таки приходит в себя: вокруг по-прежнему темно, и тело болит все так же, и над головой застыла страшная машина. Он боится, что однажды ее включат и не выключат никогда, а она по капле будет вытягивать из него чувства и мысли, взамен заполняя его болью до краев. За болью не ощущается почти ничего – но в какой-то момент он забывает свое имя, и это приводит его в ужас. Он вскидывается на жесткой кушетке, ремни крепко впиваются в тело; он едва может говорить, но, вспомнив, хрипит, разлепляя ссохшиеся губы, через силу повторяет одно и то же. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Три-два-пять-пять-семь. Барнс. Это он. Баки. Джеймс – это он. Он еще помнит, и даже периоды беспамятства – черные глухие провалы в сознании – не способны отнять это у него.  
Баки открывает глаза, и первое, что делает, – обводит взглядом комнату. Боль уходит медленно и никогда не уходит до конца, застывая отголосками в мышцах и венах, ослепляет его, но он все равно упрямо смотрит по сторонам слезящимися глазами. Он ищет Стива. Он ищет все время, даже если не сразу вспоминает, что ищет именно его, но фигуру в темном углу слева всегда узнает мгновенно. Стив не улыбается, наблюдает за Баки со знакомой серьезностью во взоре. И ни разу не приближается. Он молчит, когда Баки вместо привычного «фамилия-звание-номер» сорванным давно голосом зовет его, и шагает назад, еще и еще, хотя по всем признакам уже должен был упереться в холодную кирпичную стену. Баки силится подняться, тянется следом, хриплым шепотом повторяя его имя, словно молитву, и чьи-то руки жестко, неумолимо укладывают его обратно.  
Баки открывает глаза, и Стив в углу смотрит на него печально, строго, а потом поворачивается к нему спиной. Он знает, понимает вдруг Баки, он знает его постыдную тайну и больше никогда к нему не подойдет. Под веками начинает жечь, почти так же, как жжется сейчас что-то в его венах. Это тоже – правильно, хотя и больно; но Стив заслужил друга лучше, чем был Баки, а Баки заслужил эту машину. Все настолько правильно, что он почти не сопротивляется, когда ему делают очередной укол и его кровь начинает вскипать.  
Баки открывает глаза, и над ним нависает Стив. Широкоплечий высокий Стив, неузнаваемый и очень знакомый. Взгляд прежний – зыбкая синева под сенью ресниц, и голос тот же – только будто внешняя его сила наконец-то стала похожа на внутреннюю. Стив с поразительной легкостью рвет ремни на его груди, позволяя вдохнуть полно, обнимает, помогая подняться, произносит что-то; что – Баки не слышит, он никак не может разобраться в происходящем, хотя даже отвечает, бежит следом – откуда только силы взялись – кричит Стиву со всем гневом и испугом, на которые только способен, что никуда без него не пойдет. Злится, почти не может говорить, хотя хочет выругаться крепко, хватая Стива за плечи – Стива, пропахшего дымом и не задыхающегося после невероятного прыжка. И потом шагает рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, в темной прохладе леса, не позволяя себе отстать ни на шаг, несмотря на слабость во всем теле.

Он все ждет, когда откроет глаза по-настоящему и вновь окажется на лабораторном столе, но чем дольше этого не происходит, тем труднее ему смириться с неизбежным.

* * *

– Полковник был, конечно, в ярости, но мы-то не удивились, правда, ребята? Роджерс – храбрый малый…  
Голос лейтенанта Ходжа тонет в гуле восторженных возгласов. Ходж поднимается на ноги с кружкой пива в руках и салютует капитану; его движение со смехом подхватывают остальные, и от всколыхнувшегося шума в баре начинают позвякивать бокалы. Стив, явно смущенный, неловко улыбается и говорит что-то своим товарищам; Баки, сидящий напротив него, не разбирает ни слова.  
– Да ладно тебе, Роджерс, не скромничай, – Ходж хлопает его по плечу. – Чертовски храбрый, мы это еще в Лихае поняли.  
Стив крутит пальцами собственную кружку и отвечает:  
– На самом деле для участия в рискованном эксперименте глупости требовалось гораздо больше, чем храбрости.  
В ответ раздаются смешки. Ходж хмурится, чуть покачнувшись, но не садится. Лейтенант, кажется, уже немного перебрал – как и все они, старающиеся при каждом удобном случае залить в себя побольше пойла любой степени отвратительности и хоть ненадолго забыть о происходящем. Как все, кроме Баки. Он сжимает ладонь на прохладных стенках стакана с мутноватой янтарной жидкостью и делает очередной глоток. Вкус чувствуется прекрасно – не самый плохой, надо сказать, бывало, попадалось и хуже – но опьянение не наступает. Ни разу за те вечера, которые они провели здесь. Алкоголь не кружит голову, словно и не вливался в его кровь; кровь – в выжженных венах, слабость, словно его сломали и собрали по кусочкам, забыв пару важных деталей. Что же они сделали, думает Баки с бессильной злостью, _что же они со мной сделали?_  
Он теряет нить разговора, разноголосый хор проходит стороной, но разразившийся смех болью отзывается в затылке. Он слышит:  
– О нет, капитан, об эксперименте мы ничего не знаем. Засекреченная информация и все такое. Я про историю с гранатой.  
Баки не доносит до губ стакан и дрогнувшей рукой ставит его обратно на стол.  
– Что еще за граната? – громко спрашивает он. Ходж оборачивается в его сторону с таким блеском в глазах, какой бывает у человека, которому не терпится рассказать потрясающую историю. Улыбка Стива разом тускнеет.  
– Это не… – начинает он и не успевает остановить.  
– А ты не знаешь! – с восхищением восклицает Ходж. Он поднимает руку, пытаясь добиться тишины, и почти кричит: – Эй, кто здесь еще не слышал о том, как Стив Роджерс закрыл собой гранату?  
В притихшем зале громко присвистывают, и Стив поспешно начинает объяснять, что это была учебная граната, знаете, потом он чувствовал себя дураком, особенно перед полковником и агентом Картер...  
Баки осушает свой стакан и уходит до того, как Стив пробирается к другой половине стола.

Уснуть прежде, чем Стив стучит в дверь его комнаты, ему, конечно, не удается.  
– Ты рано ушел, – тихо говорит Стив с порога, – все в порядке?  
– Вполне, – коротко отвечает Баки.  
Долгое мгновение они молчат, не смотря друг на друга, а потом Стив поднимает голову, и Баки отчетливо понимает: Стив ему не верит. Баки отворачивается, опускается в кресло, – надо же, в комнатах при штабе есть старые кресла, пыльные, изрядно потертые, пахнущие почему-то так, как пахло в бабушкином доме. Стив подходит к Баки, словно отмерев и тенью последовав за его движением.  
– Я подал прошение полковнику, – говорит Стив наконец, – тебе дадут отпуск. Поедешь домой, Бак, придешь в себя. Никто не заставит тебя вернуться в строй сейчас.  
– Мне не нужен отпуск.  
Стив моргает растерянно, уставившись на него.  
– Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Прошло всего несколько дней, я беспокоюсь за тебя.  
– Спасибо, Стив, но я справлюсь,– говорит Баки с нажимом; кипящая в груди злость грозит вот-вот выплеснуться, и, пока Стив не открывает рот, чтобы возразить, он добавляет: – Я остаюсь здесь, с тобой, и это не обсуждается.  
– Это не просьба, Бак, – Стив суровеет в мгновение, на линии челюсти начинают играть желваки, и он с усилием продолжает: – Это приказ.  
Он отлично умеет быть жестким и властным, несгибаемым, но сейчас этот номер не пройдет, _иди к черту, упрямый придурок_ , думает Баки и огрызается:  
– А ты сам-то часто приказы выполняешь? Или вылазка в Австрию тоже была по приказу?  
Стив меняется в лице и даже чуть бледнеет. А возможно, все дело в плохом освещении: единственная лампа тускло мерцает, пряча половину комнаты в тенях.  
– Ты идиот, Роджерс, если думаешь, что я могу спокойно уехать и оставить тебя здесь.  
– За мной больше не нужно присматривать.  
– Конечно нужно. Если я уеду, кто будет удерживать тебя от глупостей? – устало говорит Баки, трет пальцами переносицу. Стив смотрит странно, с таким видом, будто готов одновременно и настаивать, и уступить; Баки срывается неожиданно, хотя казалось, что ярость уже улеглась.  
– Стив, мать твою, я еще до Англии не добрался, а ты уже успел пару раз рискнуть жизнью. Какого черта тебя вообще понесло на фронт!..  
– Я бы потерял тебя, Бак, если бы не отправился сюда, – перебивает его Стив. – Думаешь, мне было легче сидеть там, в безопасности, и знать, что ты где-то умираешь?  
– Именно поэтому тебе надо было в одиночку сунуться в самое пекло и попытаться сложить там голову?!  
Баки не запоминает, когда повысил голос, когда успел вскочить на ноги, и теперь стоит напротив Стива, бессильно сжав руки в кулаки. Стив изо всех сил ищет возможность сгладить возникшую неловкость, избавиться от болезненной напряженности, повисшей между ними, заставить Баки снова улыбнуться ему – как раньше; он давно не видел той, прежней улыбки, теплой, ощущающейся на коже.  
– Ну, зато тебе больше не пришлось бы вытаскивать меня из переделок, – говорит Стив, словно пытаясь обратить все в шутку, но Баки совсем не смешно и становится трудно дышать при мысли о том, что Стив действительно мог там _погибнуть_.  
Выпитое за вечер будто только сейчас – наконец-то и в самый неподходящий момент – ударяет в голову, и он, не успев подумать, шагает вперед, касается рта Стива сухими губами. Это не поцелуй даже, так, смазанное прикосновение, невесомое, почти незначительное; но Стив вдруг двигается навстречу, раскрывая губы, и Баки чувствует его теплое дыхание, неосознанно облизывается, задевает языком его нижнюю губу. Теперь он целует Стива по-настоящему, жарко и глубоко, крепко ухватив его за плечи, прижавшись к нему так сильно, как мечталось еще в юности. Он знает, что этого делать нельзя, никогда и ни за что, но Стив его не отталкивает, и он должен...  
– Прости, – тихо говорит он, отодвигаясь; руки Стива лежат у него на пояснице, приминая форму. – Я должен был хотя бы раз.  
Взгляд Стива, ошеломленный, мечется от глаз Баки к губам – таким же влажным и покрасневшим, наверное, как и его собственные. Стив не отпускает и не отстраняется; он мог бы сделать все что угодно, мог бы убить одним ударом – и даже одним-единственным словом, если бы пожелал. Но он лишь тянет Баки к себе.  
– Почему только сейчас, – шепчет Стив, гладит ладонью его плечо, шею, пальцами зарывается в волосы. – Только сейчас, Баки, боже мой.  
Злость уходит, растворившись без следа. Баки никогда не умел злиться долго, и теперь он остается растерянным, почти опустошенным, а Стив обнимает его так, как Баки хотелось всегда – и никогда не могло быть правильным.  
_Или – было единственно правильным._  
Он не ожидал этого, сам не знает, надеялся ли на что-нибудь, когда делал шаг навстречу.  
– Не надо, – говорит он, закрывая глаза, и вопреки своим словам подается вперед, почувствовав губы Стива у своей щеки, тепло его дыхания. – Зачем ты… я… Стив.  
Но шаг уже сделан, и Баки не сможет повернуть назад – когда Стив пальцами приподнимает его лицо за подбородок. Он хочет сказать _«зачем я тебе»_ , и не успевает, и не отворачивается, не в состоянии оттолкнуть. Баки прекрасно знает, что никогда не смог бы этого сделать: его точка невозврата была пройдена еще в пятнадцать лет, в одно теплое майское утро.  
Только теперь Баки знает еще, что и Стив бы тоже не смог.  
Они хватаются друг за друга с такой жадностью, словно голод снедал их годами. А ведь действительно годами, думает Баки, сколько лет же, господи, и нервно смеется, и целует Стива снова, подставляясь под его ласковые руки.  
Стив нежен настолько, что в груди начинает щемить. Он как будто не совсем еще освоился в новом теле с непривычно большими ладонями и мощными плечами, боится сделать что-нибудь не так, сделать больно. Он даже пуговицы на рубашке Баки расстегивает осторожно и аккуратно, целует его мягко и чуть неумело, едва не стукаясь с ним зубами. И от этого тоже болезненно ноет под ребрами. Опыта у Стива на самом деле не слишком много, а жизнь Баки, в которой были девушки в ярких платьях и со вкусом помады на губах, осталась где-то за далекой, давно пройденной чертой, так что сегодня они оба учатся заново. Стив учится быстро, он всегда все схватывал на лету и теперь ведет сам: сминает губы Баки своими, вылизывает его рот, и Баки впервые стонет глухо, просяще. Чуть отходит назад и тянет за собой. Стив поддается, опускается вместе с ним на неразобранную постель, стараясь не наваливаться всем весом.  
Они раздевают друг друга медленно, не торопясь, словно в их распоряжении все время мира. Стив снимает с Баки форменные штаны, Баки выдергивает рубашку Стива из-под ремня брюк и ведет ладонями по оголившейся спине: литые мышцы взамен привычной угловатости и худобе. Баки разводит бедра, толкается вверх, и Стив, распахнув потемневшие глаза, стонет как будто удивленно. Баки кусает его в шею небольно, не оставляя следа на белой, чуть солоноватой коже, а следующий стон ловит губами. И чуть не вскрикивает сам, когда Стив начинает гладить его между ног. Он хватает Стива за запястье и опускает его руку ниже.  
– Хочу так, – говорит Баки сбивчиво и глухо, шире раздвигает колени, раскрываясь под внимательным взглядом, старательно давит всплеск стыда внутри, и Стив застывает перед ним.  
– Я… – говорит он шепотом, едва слышно, но твердо, – могу?..  
Даже в полумраке комнаты видно, что на скулах у него расцветают лихорадочные пятна румянца. Баки целует его в уголок губ, приподнявшись на локте, и вслепую тянется рукой влево. Чуть не сбивает старую лампу со столика, зато находит искомое – тюбик крема для вечно трескающейся на холоде кожи. Должно пригодиться, если он правильно помнит полупьяные разговоры в барах за доками.  
Минутой позже Стив трогает его скользкими прохладными пальцами осторожно, опасаясь поторопиться, а Баки пытается одновременно застонать и ухмыльнуться – понял ведь, как именно нужно, догадался, черт, Стив, да!.. Вытерпеть долго невозможно, и он не выдерживает, обнимает Стива за плечи, притирается бедрами к его паху, заставляя задохнуться.  
– Ну же, Стив, – говорит он, жмурясь от накатывающего удовольствия, от предвкушения, и Стив, наверное, слишком резко толкается в него, потому что Баки сдавленно охает сквозь зубы, как от боли.  
– Прости, Бак, – бормочет Стив, тут же замерев над ним совершенно неподвижно, хоть жар внизу живота так и тянет двинуться вперед, до конца. Баки отчаянно мотает головой, сам подается навстречу, кусая губы. – Тебе же больно, давай не...  
Баки обхватывает его лицо ладонями, смотрит пристально потемневшим, голодным взглядом.  
– Нет… Стив, пожалуйста, – просит он, тихо и прямо в губы, – пожалуйста, мне это нужно.  
Баки слышит, как колотится у Стива сердце, часто-часто, но уверенно, и как срывается его дыхание; теперь можно не бояться этого, больше нет. Ощущений слишком много, но он не теряется в них. Не позволяет себе раствориться, цепляется за каждое касание, каждый поцелуй, каждое мгновение, стараясь запомнить со всей ясностью, на какую только способен сейчас, хотя голова идет кругом.  
Это помогает чувствовать себя живым. Необходимым. Боль и возбуждение, тепло в груди и чуть горьковатая нежность, мешающая вдохнуть. Тяжесть тела, прижимающего его к постели, правильная, желанная, вытесняющая все, что терзает его в другое время, заставляющая забыться хоть ненадолго. Баки прикрывает веки, когда перед взглядом все начинает плыть. Он подталкивает Стива и сам встречает его движение, как будто вплавиться пытается в него, забраться под кожу, еще ближе, сильнее, глубже, достать до сердца.  
– Ты красивый, – вдруг тихо говорит Стив, и Баки, изумившись, открывает глаза, – какой же ты красивый, Баки…  
Стив ладонью касается его щеки, гладит, трогает припухшие влажные губы, прежде чем склониться и поцеловать снова. Баки обнимает его, скрестив ноги на мокрой от пота пояснице, а Стив двигается все еще тягуче и медленно, бережно, прочувствованно; этого долго было недостаточно – и теперь внезапно становится слишком много.  
– Стив, – говорит Баки срывающимся шепотом, как-то беспомощно, впивается пальцами в широкие плечи и повторяет: – Стив, Стив…  
И потом больше уже не говорит ничего, только, зажмурившись, приоткрывает рот в беззвучном вскрике, но куда там, когда не остается времени даже на запаленный вдох; внутри, от паха до горла, растекается жидкий огонь. Баки приподнимается на смятом покрывале, и Стив рефлекторно подхватывает его под поясницу, одной рукой прижимает к себе крепко. Вторая рука, которой он опирается о постель, подрагивает, он не валится только потому, что боится придавить Баки своим весом, но держаться чертовски тяжело, когда в глазах темнеет, когда Баки все сильнее стискивает его собой – и в себе, когда Баки под ним встряхивает от подступающего наслаждения. И его дрожь словно перетекает в Стива, он вталкивается еще раз, и еще, жестко, сладко, пытается заглушить собственные стоны поцелуем и – теряется в острой шумной темноте.  
– Надеюсь, теперь ты даже не подумаешь отправить меня домой, – говорит Баки чуть позже, укладываясь на кровать. Стив подтягивает его ближе, обняв за талию. Губы у Баки горькие, пахнут дымом от сигарет, которые он только что курил, а плечи – прохладные. Из распахнутого им окна дует стылый ноябрьский ветер и добирается даже до разворошенной постели.  
– Если ты не захочешь, – серьезно откликается Стив; улыбка Баки наконец-то касается и глаз.

* * *

Падение кажется долгим, но на самом деле обрывается быстро – ударом о лед. Баки как будто слышит хруст. Боль – прежняя, знакомая до судорог, – помедлив мгновение, прошивает его тело от макушки до кончиков пальцев, впивается своими когтями, словно рвет кожу в клочья. Сердце почему-то еще бьется, тяжело и заторможенно, сбиваясь с размеренного ритма. Баки не сразу понимает, что открыл глаза – вокруг все затянуто густой пеленой, сероватой, чуть просвечивающей. Должно быть светло, снег в горах ослепительно белый, сверкающий под лучами солнца, но Баки не видит практически ничего. Только чувствует: кровь во рту, кровь на его теле, пропитывающую одежду, кровь под его пальцами на нагревшемся снегу.  
Кровь – горячая, а холод заснеженного ущелья начинает терзать его внезапно, без предупреждения, и Баки больше не может дышать.  
За секунды до того, как становится темно, он еще успевает подумать: это – его расплата за шаг навстречу. За то, что поддался, посмел взять больше положенного ему судьбой, провидением или черт знает чем еще.  
Но вины он не чувствует. Только горечь.

* * *

– Я хочу задать тебе вопрос, – говорит Баки как-то утром. Голос у него хриплый от долгого молчания.  
Стив, подняв на него глаза, пожимает плечами.  
– Спрашивай, конечно.  
Странно было бы запрещать такую простую вещь; странно, что Баки до сих пор требуется разрешение на самое элементарное действие. Странно до боли в груди, Стив еще не успел к этому привыкнуть и, наверное, никогда не сможет.  
– Между нами что-то было?  
Это звучит совсем не как вопрос, скорее как утверждение. Стив осторожно отставляет в сторону чашку с кофе, когда хрупкий фарфор вдруг начинает трещать в его пальцах.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду, Бак? – говорит он, прочистив горло.  
Баки смотрит на него в упор и молчит. Что ответить, Стив не знает. И не знает, что думать: ничтожно мало воспоминаний вернулось за время реабилитации, слишком много времени потребуется для хотя бы частичного восстановления, так мог ли Баки теперь вспомнить сам? Или просто прислушался к одной из шуточек, которые время от времени отпускают в команде, и...  
Додумать Стив не успевает: Баки наклоняется к нему, перегнувшись через стол, касается его губ своими. Поцелуй неуверенный, несмелый, почти невинный, это незнакомо и знакомо одновременно, и Стив замирает, боясь пошевелиться.  
– Не угадал? Нет? – шепотом спрашивает Баки, отстраняясь, и теперь уже Стив подается вперед, кладет ладонь ему на шею. Его хватает только на короткое:  
– Почему сразу нет.  
Баки выдыхает с явным облегчением, тянется в сторону за чашкой, стоявшей перед Стивом, одним глотком допивает кофе. Стив может поклясться, что чувствует горчащий вкус, оседающий на чужих губах. Ему нестерпимо хочется коснуться их еще раз, поцеловать Баки наконец по-настоящему. Он слишком хорошо помнит, как это было раньше, но Баки, вывернувшись из рук, отходит к окну, и удерживать его бесполезно. Стив даже не пытается.  
– Я помню, – говорит Баки, хмурясь, смотрит на Стива прямо, – он… я. Я всегда чувствовал это к тебе. Еще очень давно. И сейчас тоже чувствую.  
Стив сглатывает судорожно и не перебивает.  
– Но ты должен понимать: я не тот, кем был тогда, – продолжает Баки серьезно, и слова эти, по-видимому, даются ему нелегко. – Я никогда уже не буду прежним.  
От тоски и затаенного страха в его глазах у Стива появляется ощущение, будто ножом сдирают подсохшую корку на ране. Раз за разом; рана никогда не успевала затянуться до конца, начинала кровоточить от каждого слова, взгляда без проблеска узнавания, от редких вопросов, от установившейся в последние недели близости – и невозможности быть действительно _рядом_. Это – шанс, упускать который Стив вовсе не собирается. Слишком долго ждал, потеряв надежду и почти успев смириться.  
– Я тоже сильно изменился, – решительно говорит он, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Людям вообще свойственно меняться, Бак.  
Баки хмыкает негромко и качает головой.  
– Вряд ли для людей нормально меняться до такой степени.  
– Я бы удивился гораздо больше, – замечает Стив, осторожно обнимая его со спины, и Баки вдруг расслабляется в его руках, позволяет себе прижаться к Стиву теснее, – если бы этого не произошло после всего пережитого нами.  
Стив не говорит, что им к этому не привыкать. На самом деле они ведь изменились еще тогда, много лет назад, – и не заметить было невозможно. Накануне отбытия в Англию прощались одни Стив и Баки, в Аццано встретились уже совсем другие. Капитан Роджерс не слишком похож на тощего бруклинского художника, отчаянно мечтавшего попасть на войну, – теперь война навсегда осталась с ним, и многого о ней он предпочел бы никогда не узнать. В Джеймсе Барнсе, кодовое имя «Зимний Солдат», мало черт, принадлежавших когда-то обаятельному шутнику и франту Баки Барнсу. Возможно, все, что осталось от них прежних, – лишь чувство, изменить которое не смогли ни ледяные воды океана, ни мучительное беспамятство, ни годы разлуки.  
Баки молчит, просто поворачивает голову и наконец снова целует его.  
Стив думает, что им этого чувства будет вполне достаточно. 


End file.
